1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for packing liquid crystal display modules.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When packaging new liquid crystal display modules (LCMs) it is very important to protect each liquid crystal display module from damage that may occur during loading, charging, transporting, shipping, and the like.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical LCM 100 has first and second frames 2 and 4 that surround a liquid crystal panel (not shown) and a back-light device (not shown). The backlight device includes a lamp (not shown) in a lamp housing (also not shown). A lamp wire 6 that is used to connect the lamp to an exterior power source extends from the LCM. Depending on the particular model, the lamp wire 6 may exit the LCM at various positions. The liquid crystal panel (not shown) in the LCM 100 includes a plurality of switching devices and driving circuits for driving the switching devices. Since the switching devices and driving circuits are affected by static electricity and exterior impact, a special packing apparatus for LCMs has been developed to safely pack the LCMs.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional packing apparatus 40 for packing typical LCM 100 In FIG. 2, the packing apparatus 40 includes a packing frame 42 having a structure that includes a lower plate 42c. The lower plate 42c preferably comprises a substantially rectangular frame member with an open space defined at a central area. Side walls 42b and 42d attach at side edges of the lower plate 42c. Each of the side walls 42b and 42c includes a cover 42a that extends from the upper ends of the side walls 42b and 42d. The covers 42a can pivot over the top of the side walls and extend down inside of the packing apparatus. After liquid crystal display modules have been inserted into the packing apparatus 40 the covers 42a retain the LCM in the packaging assembly. A plurality of projections 44 are beneficially provided on the outer surface of the packing frame 42. Those projections are for absorbing external impacts applied to the packing apparatus 40.
Fixing jaws 46 are disposed on the inner surface of the side walls 42b and 42d. The fixing jaws receive and hold individual LCMs 100 The conventional packing apparatus 40 is preferably made from plastic, such as expanded polyethylene (EPE) or expanded polypropylene (EPP), using a metal mold. In operation, the lower plate 42c, side walls 42b and 42d, and upper covers 42a protect LCMs 100 from exterior impact.
The packing frame 42 preferably has slant surfaces at its edges or joints so that it can be easily folded. In other words, each of the edge portions or interconnected joints of the packing frame has a longitudinal section in the shape of a “V”, and the side walls 42b and 42d are foldably connected to the lower plate 42c. Furthermore, the upper plates 42a are foldably connected to the respective side walls 42b and 42c. Thus, the packing apparatus 40 can easily be transformed from flat to the folded state shown in FIG. 2. Furthermore, the sum of the widths of the two covers 42a is beneficially equal to or less than the width of the packing frame 42.
The projections 44 spaced along the outer surfaces of the packing frame 42 serve to relieve and absorb exterior impacts applied to the apparatus 40. The projections 44 are beneficially positioned on each side of the outer surface of the packing frame 42 and have a cross-section in the shape of a letter “U”.
The fixing jaws 46 are separated by a predetermined distance along each side wall 42b and 42d, and are opposed by other fixing jaws 46 on the opposite side wall. If the packing assembly 40 holds ten liquid crystal display modules, the inner surfaces of the side walls 42b and 42d are provided with eleven pairs of fixing jaws 46. The number of LCMs 100 to be accommodated in the packing assembly 40, and the required number of fixing jaws 46, can be varied as needed.
Each LCM 100 is placed in a shielding bag 10 before being inserted into the packing apparatus 40. The shielding bag protects the LCM from static electricity and from exterior impacts. The shielding bag 10 is made of polypropylene (PP), polyethylene (PE) or the like, and includes metallic material to protect the LCM from static electricity.
The packing apparatus 40 has a disadvantage in that the fixing jaws 46 hold only two sides of each LCM 100. Therefore, if a packing apparatus 40 holding LCMs 100 is dropped, or if the LCMs are stored for a long time, the LCMs 100 tend to become bent.
Furthermore, when the covers 42a are closed, they forcefully contact the shielding bag 10 containing the LCM 100 such that pressure is applied to the lamp wire 6. Therefore, if an LCM is stored in the packing apparatus 40 for a long time, a lamp wire 6 may be damaged by pressure applied by the covers 42a. 
In addition, during packing or unpacking work, because both of the two upper substrates 42a must be closed or opened, work efficiency is poor.